The Violent, Insane, Perverted, and Swearing Souls
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: Just a silly litte drabble, about Snape, Malfoy, Hermione, Ron, and Harry taking a potion to see who their soul mates are. UTTER RANDOMNESS.ONE SHOT.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to Jk Rowling. I do own Rosie Morell, Max Savage, Jeremy Nadeu, Molly Pinksten, and Mike Meredith. WARNING, WEIRDNESS AHEAD.

* * *

"Awe c'mon you guys, let's do it!" Hermione chirped, grinning at the group. The others sighed, and they all reached for the potion. The general idea was to see who your soul mate is, or will be. The people partaking in this little experiment? Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasely, and Draco Malfoy. "Bottoms up." Harry grimaced, and they all drank it. Immediately, they were all out like a light.

* * *

Snape's Pov.

I found myself in front of a muggle home, in a normal neighborhood. There was a boat, a tree, two cars, and small garden. I snorted; Granger must have gotten the potion wrong. But then I felt a pulling sensation, and in a flash I found myself in a messy room, that had a lot of dirty clothes, and other toys. But my gaze was drawn toward the corner. In the corner, sat a computer, surrounded by posters and such. I took a look at one of them, and realized with a shock that it was a drawing of me! Suddenly, a girl, just 14, stumbled into the room. She had long golden blonde hair, ice blue eyes that were filled with insanity, a not so bad figure, and a pretty face. Suddenly, she jumped up and yelled, "WOOT ITS SATERDAY! FEAR MY LOOT SKILLS BITCH!" I stared at her, aghast. This insane girl was my soul mate?

* * *

Harry's Pov

I found myself in a muggle school, in a room with four people in it. There were two older women, a blonde insane looking girl, and her. She was a goddess, or at least I thought so. She had long black hair, ice blue hair, rosy lips, a lovely figure, and a scowling face. She wore make-up, which only enhanced her beauty. She was working on a paper, that I saw was some sort of science. The blonde made an eeh noise, and the beauty punched her in the arm, hard. "OW. Rosie! What was that for?" The blonde whined, giving Rosie puppy dog eyes. "Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate Molly!" Rosie snapped, and the blonde Molly held her hands up in surrender. I stared, my soul mate was violent?

* * *

Hermione's Pov

I found myself in a room, with four people in it. There were three women, two adults and an insane looking blonde. But the guy was wicked handsome. He had short blonde hair with highlights, smiley anime like eyes, a great body, and a smirk. "Yes, I knew it! Bird flu is coming to the USA!" He cried triumphantly, and the blonde snorted. "Whatever Jeremy Bird flu Nadeu." Jeremy glared at her, "Shut up Molly! Stupid devil…" He trailed off, when the red haired woman gave him a stern glare. "Jeremy, do 5 push ups." She ordered, and Jeremy grinned, proceeding to do so. "Heh, by the end of this year I'll be a tank!" Jeremy boasted, grinning smugly. Molly snorted, "Arrogant jerk." I stared with dismay; my soul mate was a mean jerk?

* * *

Ron's Pov.

I found myself at a muggle camp, right in front of a group of four kids my age. There was a shorter boy that was the most handsome guy I had ever seen. He had red hair liked my own, ice blue eyes, glasses, a cute face, a great body, and a nice smile. That is, until the blonde girl hit him on the head. "HAHAHAH MAX!" The girl laughed insanely, and he scowled, and began to chase her, yelling obscenities that made me blush heavily. I couldn't believe it; my soul mate had a fouler mouth then a drunken sailor.

* * *

Draco's pov.

I found myself in a muggle school room with a young teacher, an insane looking blonde girl, and a gorgeous guy. He had short curly red hair, a bunch of endearing freckles, a cute face, a not so bad body, and a cute smile. "Hey Mike, why ain't you doing something?" The insane blonde asked, and Mike chuckled, a perverted chuckle. The blonde looked disgusted, "EEW. THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT, YOU PERVERT." She yelled, and Mike laughed harder. I gloomed; my soul mate is a Pervert?

* * *

Everyone Pov.

They all awoke to find each other with grim faces. "So? How'd it go?" Hermione asked in a sad tone. "My soul mate is the foulest mouth I have ever heard." Ron gloomed, "My soul mate is violent." Harry brooded, "My soul mate is a pervert." Draco groaned, "My soul mate is a jerk." Hermione cried, putting her face in her hands. "I have you all beat. My soul mate is an insane blonde." Snape growled, and they gave him astonished looks. "You know, there was an insane blonde that knew my soul mate!" The others said at the same time. "What the hell? Our soul mates all know each other?" Ron gasped, and they all collapsed into thought.

* * *

Elsewhere.

* * *

"You dudes see them?" An insane looking blonde asked, grinning. Her comrades were Rosie, Jeremy, Max, and Mike. They all nodded, grinning. "The guy I saw looked like Severus Snape!" Molly cheered, and the others smirked. "Mine was Harry Potter." Rosie challenged, and Jeremy snorted, "Mine was Hermione Granger." Max grinned, and held up his hand. "I win, mine was Ron Weasely!" Mike laughed, causing the others to look at him like O.o? "Mine was Draco Malfoy." He announced, and they all laughed, wondering who put what in their foods.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW. CMON PUSH THE BUTTON, OR I WILL GET A CRAB TO PINHC YOU! 


End file.
